Too Late For Sorry
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Kurt pays a visit to the Warblers after Sebastian throws the slushie in Michael. Blangst.


Kurt walked the familiar halls with fierce determination. His feet stomped, his arms pumped, his eye twitched. He may have resolved himself to no violence but he didn't resolve himself to no words. And he was good with words.

When he reached the Senior Commons where the Warblers always met he was ready to explode.

"Kurt!" It was a sort of greeting, like whoever had said it was trying to be polite but at the same time sounded terrified.

Kurt's eyes swept scathingly across the room, locking eyes with each Warbler. He noted Sebastian was absent. _Good_. If he were there Kurt would have trouble keeping to his personal policy of no violence.

"I'd say it's nice to see you but I'd be lying." Kurt seethed. Most, if not all, the Warblers had the decency to look ashamed under Kurt's gaze. "I can't believe you." He whispered.

"Kurt-" Nick started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"No. You don't get to talk. Clearly none of you spoke up when Sebastian came up with his brilliant plan so you _don't_ get to speak now." With his voice shaking in rage Kurt slowly went on, piecing his words together firmly. "You all disgust me." He paused, looking around the room. "Disgust me. Do you understand? Blaine—you were the first people Blaine trusted after he was…he was hurt. And you all _used_ and _abused_ and _crushed_ that trust. You took something so _sacred_ and you threw it away like it didn't _matter_."

With tears welling up in his eyes Kurt thought back to the previous night. To walking into Blaine's room to find the boy crying when he was supposed to be sleeping. To having Blaine, delusional from pain medication, sob into Kurt's lap.

"_What do I do to make everyone hate me?" He'd sobbed, Kurt running his hands though Blaine's un-gelled hair. _

"_Nobody hates you." Kurt had whispered brokenly, shocked by the other boy's words._

"_They do." Blaine choked, "First my parents, then New Directions, now the Warblers." Blaine let out a pathetic sob, burying his face in Kurt's side. "I just—I try so h-hard to make every one h-happy and they a-all j-just end up h-hating m-me." He cried, getting more hysterical with every word. _

"_Blaine, no one hates you. I certainly don't hate you. And New Directions doesn't hate you!"_

"_Yes they do. They t-think I'm a traitor. P-Puck said so."_

"_Puck's an idiot. Remember how everyone rallied around you at the hospital? They wouldn't do that if they hated you." Blaine said nothing, just sniffled in response. "Blaine, honey, please."_

"_I just don't understand why it's so hard for people to love me."_

_Kurt choked slightly, trying to hold back tears. "I love you, Blaine. I'll always love you."_

"Do you know what Blaine asked me last night?" Kurt whispered, coming back to reality. "He asked me…" Kurt bit his lip, "He asked me why everyone always ended up hating him. Why it was so hard for people to love him."

A loud wail cut into Kurt's words. He glanced over to Jeff as he buried his head into his hands, trying to cover up his crying. Nick reached over and patted his friend's arm, trying to quiet him, a similar look on his own face.

"Yeah, you better cry," Kurt snarled, though he did feel a bit bad. Jeff had been not only one of Blaine's closest friends while at Dalton but Kurt's too. It hurt, but the Warblers had done something unforgivable. "Because that is _all_ Blaine's done over you guys." Kurt shook his head, wiping at his own eyes, "Blaine's terrified he's going to lose his eye, and his _friends_ are to blame." He whispered, as if in disbelief.

"We didn't know Sebastian'd put anything in it-" Trent started to say, voice panicked.

"And yet you were still ok with Sebastian throwing a slushie? Do you know what being slushied feels like? It's _degrading_. It's one of the worst feelings in the world. Because—because another human being cares so little about your feelings, about your dignity, that they're willing to humiliate you so. And _publicly_." Kurt shook his head, "And this is completely ignoring the fact you all intended for it to hit _me_. Or did you all forget I went here too? That we were friends once?"

"Kurt-"

"You all had welcomed me when I had trouble – just as you had welcomed _Blaine_. What happened to 'once a Warbler always a Warbler,' huh?" Kurt's hands tightened into fists. "Blaine trusted you all, loved you all. And you just…" Kurt shook his head. "No, I'll keep repeating myself. I should go before Sebastian shows up and I get arrested for murder." Kurt spun on his heels, making his way for the door.

"Kurt-" The angry teen turned to see Nick looking at him, distressed. "We—we're sorry."

Kurt snorted, lip curling. "Well sorry isn't good enough." And with that he spun out the door, ignoring the sound of another wail echoing through the room.


End file.
